This invention relates to security in data processing systems, and particularly to systems for preventing unauthorized use of a data processing system.
Unless suitable precautions are taken, data processing systems, especially automatic banking or electronic funds transfer systems, can be particularly vulnerable to fraudulent transactions. This vulnerability arises out of the fact that an unauthorized user can obtain access to the system without confrontation by another individual. Thus, in an electronic banking system a fraudulent user may secure funds from the system without the possibility of personal identification. Prior art systems for preventing fraudulent use of such systems have included the use of secret identification numbers, known only to authorized system users. These numbers are generally stored on a computer memory associated with a data processing unit. When an authorized user desires to obtain access to the system, for example to enter into a banking transaction, he must identify himself at a transaction terminal, such as an automatic banking terminal, by keying his secret identification number into the terminal. The data processing system compares the number keyed by the customer with the stored secret number corresponding to the customer's account, and if the numbers match, the transaction is authorized.
Two substantial security problems arise by the ordinary use of secret code numbers. The first problem can arise through the actions of personnel who are familiar with the data processing system. It is possible under ordinary circumstances for a dishonest employee, familiar with system programming, to obtain a computer print-out of account numbers and the corresponding secret identification code numbers. With this information available, unauthorized identification, such as a credit card or other identification indicia, can be fabricated and used at automatic banking terminals to defraud the bank. Another problem arises out of the possible use of a wire-tap on the communications link associated with a remote terminal, which can enable the surreptitious determination of secret identification numbers corresponding to customer account numbers. These numbers might then be used to defraud the bank using fabricated or stolen identification.
The problem of security in automatic banking systems becomes more complex when a system is arranged to enable a banking customer to obtain funds or merchandise at a terminal associated with a bank other than the bank at which he maintains his account. In this case, a problem of responsibility for fraudulent transactions can arise between the bank maintaining the terminal and the bank maintaining the account. This problem might preclude the establishment and successful operation of such a multiple-bank system. When secret code numbers might be compromised either by wire-tapping or by tampering with a data processing system, responsibility for fraudulent use becomes difficult to determine and it is therefore difficult to assess liability among banks operating as members of a cooperative electronic funds transfer system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for verifying the identity of an authorized person making use of automatic data processing equipment.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide security apparatus for use in electronic banking equipment.